Vampyr I: Sir Maximillian
by Vinsecula
Summary: A story about another vampire, Maximillain, sired by the alluring vampire "Victoria" to help Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla raise the demon, Apollyon. Set in Europe, 1875 and onward.
1. Prologue: Rebirth

Disclaimer I don't own Angel. Or Darla, or Drusilla, or the Master, or London for that matter. Maximillian, however, is of my creation, as is Victoria. No touching! Anything from Buffy or Angel= not mine, okay? No need for lawsuits, they're unhappy things.  
  
Forward Aack. Me? Write a Buffy/Angel fanfic? Guess so, huh? I'm thinking of making it a series. I dunno how many vampires I plan to create, or where/when to put them. But for now, enjoy the story of Maximillian. Side-note: Vampyr was inspired by conversations about Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles (must read those), and the many appreciated Buffy and Angel flashbacks.  
  
Vampyr I: Sir Maximillian  
Prologue: Rebirth "Becoming a vampire is a profound and powerful experience. Don't make it  
sound like something you'd flip past on the Discovery Channel."  
-Spike, Buffy 5ABB07, "Fool For Love"  
London, 1875 "Leonardo the Innocent. His blood was sweet as nectar. but yours. Your blood must have been mixed with the nectar of the gods of Olympus," the woman spoke seductively to the one who sat before her. He was a vampire, dressed in dirty funeral garments, his demonic face almost as deceptive as. his.  
  
"You never told me during the party. Who are you.?" the newly sired vampire asked. His senses were a bit dodgy, acting very odd. He couldn't remember what human senses were like, he couldn't remember human obligations, laws, emotions. The Hunger was the only thing on his mind. The Hunger, and this woman who stood over him.  
  
"My name. I don't remember my original name. I lost it somewhere about the time the lovely Queen Elizabeth ruled. But it was then when I was given another. Victoria."  
  
"Ah, like our current Majesty?" 'Victoria' cackled in response.  
  
"Oh, Heaven's no, nothing quite so glimmering and beautiful, I'm afraid. Quite the opposite in fact." The woman circled around her new playmate, as if inspecting him.  
  
"I'm hungry. Starving." said the male vampire, scrounging to his feet.  
  
"Yes, that happens, at first, but don't worry my dear, we'll get you someone to eat. Come with me. You must meet our master."  
  
"No! I want food!" the vampire snarled. Victoria smiled once more.  
  
"All right then. Nothing wrong with a snack first."  
  
***~~~***  
  
It wasn't half an hour later, when Victoria's creation was sinking his fangs into a London prostitute, who was silent with fear. Her eyes were wide, and her screams were only coming out as short gasps.  
  
When he was finished, he let her drop to the cobblestone ground. His face conformed into that of a human, and he was gasping himself, giggling.  
  
"The blood courses through your veins, Maximillian. How do you feel?" Victoria asked. Maximillian, not caring if that was his name or not, couldn't describe how he felt, but picked the closest word to it:  
  
"Alive." Victoria snorted.  
  
"A common answer, Maximillian, think harder." Victoria ordered.  
  
And so Maximillian did. "Hot. Clean.Erm." Victoria put a finger to his lips.  
  
"One word, darling." Maximillian thought harder.  
  
"Awakened." Victoria gave a satisfied grin.  
  
"Much better, dear. Now, come. Angelus is waiting." Maximillian got to his feet, dizzy with everything that was running through him.  
  
"Who's Angelus?"  
  
***~~~***  
  
A man with shoulder-length brown hair stood between two women, one with curled blonde hair, which hid beneath a maroon hat with a green feather, and the other with long, raven black hair that ran down her back.  
  
"Angelus! You came! And you brought. those two." Victoria sounded disappointed.  
  
"You'd best be watchin' your mouth Victoria. You just might lose it," Angelus snapped. The blonde woman was clinging to Angelus's right arm, giving Victoria a mocking smile.  
  
"Angelus! This woman! The stars don't like her. They whisper." The woman with black hair seemed frightened of Victoria, and hid behind the man, Angelus.  
  
"It's okay, Dru. Victoria wouldn't hurt a fly, would you dear?" Angelus asked, grinning. Victoria gave her trademarked cackle.  
  
"Don't worry, Angelus. Your women are safe," Victoria said.  
  
"How dare you!" The blonde woman spoke up. "I made him, and you treat him as a king!"  
  
"Don't talk to her, Grandmum!" The woman with black hair hissed.  
  
"Drusilla, dear.. Shut up.." The blonde woman ordered. The woman with black hair, Drusilla, whined in response. The blonde woman looked back to Victoria and Maximillian.  
  
"Don't worry, Darla- you're getting just what you deserve. Anyone who would even consider being The Master's lapdog-"  
  
Victoria was interrupted, as the blonde woman, Darla, snarled, and her face contorted into that of the demon, and in a flash, she had Victoria by the throat. Although Victoria was grinning, Maximillian couldn't stand this, and grabbed Darla, his palm covering her face, and squeezed as hard as he could, then finally shoving her into a wall. Maximillian felt a blow to the side of his head, and fell to the cobblestone ground. When he looked up, Angelus was standing over him, elbow bared.  
  
"Victoria," Angelus snarled, "If you want your new toy to survive the night, you had better teach him to leave his hands off what is mine."  
  
"Of course, Angelus, I'm sorry, he is new to the game," Victoria replied apologetically. Darla had stood by now and stared at Angelus, her mouth gaping.  
  
"Excuse me, Angelus, dear, but what did you say?" She spoke through clenched teeth and was smiling sweetly, her face human once more.  
  
"I'm sorry, darlin', I lost me mind for a second," Angelus apologized.  
  
"Let's not have it happen again, hm? Remember. I. Made. You. Not the other way around. And as much as I'd love to turn this trash into ash. You seem to enjoy having her around and that is the only reason she is alive."  
  
"Darla. I need to speak with my darling in private, could you excuse us?" Victoria asked, smiling.  
  
"Now, Victoria, what you have to say is going to reach Darla's ears at one point or another. What is it? Why did you want me here?" Angelus asked.  
  
"Well. I see you've met Maximillian. Once he learns his place, I think he would be valuable to our cause. That is why I made him," Victoria replied, helping Maximillian to his feet.  
  
"Once he learns his place. That had better be soon, Victoria." Angelus snapped.  
  
"Don't worry, Angelus, I'll talk with him tonight," Victoria said hurredly, nervously. Angelus nodded, and turned away, walking. Darla growled at Victoria, and followed suit with Angelus. It was the girl with black hair that stayed behind. Though fearful of Victoria, she stared at Maximillian, alluringly, seductively.  
  
"The moon. It sings a pretty song for this brave sir knight." Drusilla whispered in a tone that matched her stare.  
  
"Hurry up, Drusilla!" Darla barked, not bothering to face her. And so, the creature Drusilla turned and walked at a brisk pace, catching up with her pack.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why Angelus puts up with that nutter. Anyway, come with me, Maximillian, we have things to discuss," Victoria ordered. Maximillian, his eyes transfixed upon the figure of "Drusilla", uttered a distracted "Yes ma'am", and followed his sire obediently. 


	2. Chapter I: Rebel With A Cause

Chapter I: Rebel With A Cause  
"This man, Holtz, how does he keep finding us?!"  
"Well, we stay in the best hotels, order room service, eat the waiters.  
People talk."  
-Angelus and Darla (respectively); Angel 2ADH09, "The Trial"  
  
After checking into one of London's finer hotels, not an hour after their meeting with Angelus, Maximillian and Victoria were up in their room, and had ordered in for rare fillet mignons. The two sat in silence, but not for long, as someone rapped at the door.  
  
"Oy! Room service!" came a voice from the other side.  
  
"Maximillian, darling, could you get the door?" Victoria asked, batting her eyelashes and giving him a broad grin. Maximillian didn't say anything, but nodded in compliance, got up, and walked over to the door. He opened it, and stepped back ,as the waiter, a middle-aged man, rolled a trolley into the vampires' room.  
  
With the waiter's back to him, Maximillian pointed to the waiter and cocked his head to one side, pleading with Victoria who grinned once more, and nodded, giving him permission. A sound like a sheet of paper ripping was heard, and Maximillian's face melted into the demon's.  
  
It was quick, the waiter hadn't stopped rolling the trolley in the room, and Maxamillian's face was buried in the waiter's neck. The waiter got half of a scream out before Maxamillian's put his hand over the waiter's mouth, not even flinching at the sudden sound. His other hand held the waiter by the side of his head, and fed. When Maxamillian finally had his fill, he lifted his head up quickly, a small red mist hovering about the waiter's wound. Maxamillian let the waiter's body fall to the carpet with a thud and closed the hotel door, then sat down at the rocking chair in the room, facing Victoria who was sitting on the bed. Victoria arched and eyebrow.  
  
"Finished?" she asked, almost impatiently.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Maxamillian replied quickly. At the sound of the word "ma'am", Victoria flinched.  
  
"Oooh, no no no. Victoria will do, darling. They must have kept you on a tight leash at your master's house. Poor Maximillian, a serving waiter, nobody noticing his true potential," Victoria said in mock sympathy.  
  
"Hmm. You seem to think me to have 'potential', though even at my master's home, I told you I didn't."  
  
"Oh, Maximillian, why do you think I sired you? Hm? Why would I waste my time turning you into one of us?" Victoria asked, sighing.  
  
"Erm. that is to say. Well, you never told me." he replied timidly. Victoria sighed, obviously exasperated.  
  
"There is something special in you, as I've stated before. You were different than your foolish master, or any of his empty-headed guests. I could see something in you." Victoria trailed off, as the whole scene played itself out in her mind. "You see, Maximillian, when you've lived as long as I have, you begin to. um. hmm. Well vampires are evolving creatures.  
  
"For example, The Master, a vampire as old as any on record, has the face of a bat, almost, and his mouth is stained with blood. or wine, I never asked. And another vampire, Kakistos, has hands and feet that are cloven, like that of a pig. They claim they've "grown past the curse of human features", as they cannot pose as human, but, really, they're just ugly.  
  
"Now, other vampires, usually women, who have lived as long as I have, can. Well, watch." Victoria instructed. Maximillian didn't take his eyes off of his sire, as he saw her face contort into its true form, the demonic form. The hair from her eyebrows was gone, vanished, and her forehead was crafted into a scowl, almost, her canines growing longer, sharper, into fangs, but it was her eyes.. Solid red, they were, no pupil, no iris, only a deep crimson, like blood was inside of her eyes, trapped in two clear sacks set into her sockets. "Now, I can See. I can See everything. No vague, cryptic predictions that that crackpot Drusilla does, nay, I can See into your very. well. you don't have a soul, no vampire does, but I see your inner- demon. The Beast that just barely surfaces when you feed. In you, I see. Apollyon, the Destroyer. Apollyon is a demon, trapped within the Abyss of you. Every vampire has a demon in them- you just haven't unlocked yours. And that is why I made you. If that demon were unleashed, it would create havoc and mayhem among the humans, and the world will once again belong to the Old Ones. The vampires. That is our cause, Maximillian, and you play the most important part." 


End file.
